My Precious Twin
by MPSpitFire
Summary: Touko and Touya look alike no? Another one of those super short and an unedited thing. You know when you type something really quick and you don't give a fucking fuck about errors? Yeah it's one of those.


My Precious Twin

I was searching through the web one morning after my unrelated twin told me about what she had seen on the computer. Apparently the fans have made a bunch of shippings so she said. This left me in question so I decided to search the web site to find out what she meant. She was standing right behind me yapping on about how she would never date N even she was paid to do it. She went on and on about how his views on life disgusted her and that she couldn't stand Pokémon rights activist. I listened to her until one my closest friends walked in. It was Cheren. I said hi, she said hi.

"Type it in! I swear it's the grossest things ever!" Touko urged on.

I obediently typed it in to see what she was talking.

"So it's called Ferrishsipping right?" I muttered.

"Oh hell yeah. Type it in. See that shit." Touko urged.

I think she's lying when stated that she hated that green-haired activist. I typed it in and oh my gawd! I took a tiny peek at Cheren's face. His cheeks were red and he seemed angry to me. I heard Touko making gagging noises. I had to admit it was pretty disturbing but then again it didn't seem that bad.

"You guys don't make that bad of a couple." I muttered.

"Quit trolling! Fine here's another one for to type in." Touko replied.

She pushed me out the way and began type another stupid shipping. I waited patiently for her to finish.

CHECKMATESHIPPING

Interesting. I swear she did this one purpose because Cheren had to get up and take a breather six times. His face was red and he was sweating and the nervous look on his face was extremely funny. I sat longer while she looked at the pictures and made silly yet offending comments on them. Finally she had enough of it and said she knew how disturb me.

"You don't believe me? I know how to make you have nightmares for years and years to come!" Touko said playfully yet viciously.

I laughed out of pure enjoyment. There was no way she disturb like she said she could. It was funny it was truly funny. There is nothing in this damn world that could literally haunt me for years. Cheren stared at the look on my face I guess he was trying to tell me to stop laughing. That's N came in to our surprise.

ISSHUSHIPPING.

Is what she typed in.

SEARCH IT UP

Okay so she got me. It did haunt and still is. I mean after seeing that I think I threw up in mouth like a few times and could sworn that after few short minuets next thing I realized I was under my bed trying to withstand the horrors that were on the computer screen. Thought the look N's face automatically told me that he wasn't too happy to see that either. I think he threw up too. Cheren thought this classic comedy and I wanted to crawl from under my bed and pound his ass with my fist and beat senselessly with a bat. Touko however continued to look at this pictures with pure fascination and I quickly made mental note to beat that bitch too once get over my trauma. Shortly after I ran under bed to comfort myself N had ran out with tears in his eyes. I guess it was too much for the poor guy to handle. I stayed under my bed for two whole days after that and my mother had slide food under there because I convinced her that I wasn't coming out until I got over it. I could honestly say that the sight of what saw had to be my biggest fear. What made it worst was I was the one taking it and not giving it! Christ! I mean a fucking Pichu is manlier than N will ever be in his whole life. That kid is a baby at heart and forever will be.

Touko came to see if I were alright and though I was still extremely angry at her.

"If you come under this bed I promise that'll rip your hair out and then you'll really look like twin!" I threaten.

She giggled at my remark and crawled under my bed and poked me playfully.

"I told you I could disturb you!" she giggled happily.

I picked up the scissors that were near me and grabbed her by her hair and snip and huge chunk of hair. I laughed at the sight of brown hair gently falling onto the floor.

"Now you look just like me!" I laughed.

The squealing and shrieking and curses that spilled from her lips were so amusing to me. It was all I could think off in order to get her back. Next thing I knew she brought her hand across my face and now my cheek was stinging in pain. I still had the red hand mark on the right side of face after she yelled at me.

"It's a good look for you." I assured her.

Touko stormed off shortly after I cut her hair. It was up to her neck now. I did her a favor! Now she defiantly looks my twin.

(Lol Touya Lol n_n)


End file.
